


Aches, Pains and Reading Aloud

by grow_as_we_go



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug too, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grow_as_we_go/pseuds/grow_as_we_go
Summary: In which Remus is hurt and Sirius convinces him to skip class to go lie down in the common room.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 45





	Aches, Pains and Reading Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> I’m projecting onto my comfort character a little here but it’s okay

Remus felt it in his bones. It was like sleeping at your mate’s house on the couch or falling asleep on an armchair, only to wake up and find out that all your bones and joints feel out of place. That ache, the stiffness caused by sleeping in the wrong position was something Remus was very accustomed to. Especially before the full moon. Unfortunately, this ache only got worse during and then after the transformation. When his bones changed, breaking and readjusting to accommodate the body of a werewolf, Remus was confined to the hospital wing and (after particularly bad nights) his own bed in the dorm for days, sometimes weeks at a time. 

This was how the boy now found himself feeling. It had been days since the full moon and it wasn’t even a bad one and yet, Remus felt his knees getting stiffer and stiffer as he walked from Transfiguration to Defense Against the Darks Arts. It was almost like someone had stuck a metal stick between the joints that allowed him to bend his knee. At least it was only one knee that was affected. His left knee to be exact. He figured he’d just have to make do and try to lean more on his right till classes were over, then maybe he’d excuse himself from dinner and go to dorm or the common room. Yes, he’d say he has a lot of work to do and the other won’t blink an eye to that.

Little did he know, the other three marauders had noticed the change in his stance almost immediately. 

It was actually Sirius who pointed it out. Peter and Remus were walking a little ways ahead, just out of earshot when he leaned over to James. “Moony’s walking a bit funny, don’t you reckon?” 

The other boy furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his eyes at Remus’ back. “But the full moon isn’t anywhere close.... d’you think one of the slytherins did something?” 

“I hope not or else-“ 

“Yeah, or else you’ll hex them all into tomorrow, we know, but even if it is... it’s Remus, he’d never tell us” 

“No and it’s not like he’s been alone long enough to run into them either” reasoned Sirius.

“No, maybe it is something to do with the moon” James paused for a moment, clearly thinking hard, “talk to him, get him to take the rest of the day off and tell him I’ll give him any notes he’s missed” 

“He’s not going to listen to me though”

“Doesn’t hurt to try though, does it?” James shrugged, knowing full well Remus would put himself through agony (and in fact, has done so before) if it meant not missing class. 

James didn’t get it, none of the others really did but Remus just didn’t like falling behind. He was already a closeted queer, half-blood werewolf which was bad enough so he didn’t want there to be any other reason for someone to throw him out of hogwarts. When he first got his letter, he decided very quickly to be one of the smartest people there. He simply had to come at least near top of the class, he had to prove that despite everything else he was as capable as James or Sirius or even Peter. Remus wasn’t stupid, he knew his job opportunities would never be good which was exactly why he had to give his all in school. All to show that if they can, why the hell can’t he? 

“Hey moons” Sirius came up on his left side.

“ ‘Ello” 

Peter fell back, beside James and the two began talking about their Transfiguration homework. 

“Are you alright?”

Remus gave him a funny look, “why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You’re leaning to the right, was it the slytherins- did they-?” 

“No and if it was, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself Sirius” 

“Yeah, I know but- nevermind” Sirius shook his head, “you’re walking all slanty” 

“Slanty?” 

“Y’know like.....” He mimicked the way Remus had been walking since they left the Transfiguration classroom, favouring his right side.

Remus just shook his head. “You’re seeing things” 

“I’m not” He insisted. “You’re hurt”

“I’m not hurt” Remus rolled his eyes. 

Sirius huffed, annoyed that Remus couldn’t just bloody admit he was in pain. Which he clearly was, by the way his eyes squinted a little and the way his breaths came out slightly laboured and uneven.

Remus sighed, an exaggerated and equally annoyed sigh. “My knee‘s just a bit stiff but I’ll just go straight up to the dorm after classes and leave it rest then it’ll be fine”

“You should go now, I’ll go with you” 

“No way” 

“Yes, Prongs said he’d get you the notes and the homework” 

“What about the classes I don’t have with Prongs?” 

“I’ll talk to Evans” 

“No” 

“Pleaseeeee Remus, there’s a Quidditch match this weekend and you can’t be sitting in the stands when your knee is dodgy” Sirius pleaded with him. 

Remus was about say he didn’t even enjoy Quidditch when Sirius quickly added, “and you won’t get to see me play”

 _That’s not fair_ , Remus thought but didn’t say, instead he looked hesitant to agree. 

“Pretty please” 

“Fine, alright- I’ll go back to the dorm now” 

“Brilliant!” Sirius linked their arms and steered them both away from Peter and James who were headed towards the Dark Arts classroom. 

By the time the two boys reached Gryffindor tower, Remus’ knee had gone so stiff that he couldn’t bend it and was biting his bottom lip to stop himself from wincing. 

Sirius didn’t let him take the flight of stairs that led up to their dorm, and saying “you look like you’re about to pass out” despite Remus insisting he could make it up just fine. 

In truth, he did feel a little lightheaded so he didn’t argue much. Sirius ran up to the dorm while Remus settled down on one of the big couches in front of the fireplace. It was a warm enough day and therefore there was no need for a lit fire. 

He put his head back against a pillow and stretched his legs along the length of the couch, willing the pain and the ache to just go away. It didn’t. Remus closed his eyes, letting his breathing slow and hoping to get some sort of nap in.

Sirius returned not long after, the book Remus was currently reading in hand. He noticed his friend on the couch and when his brain registered the lightly pained expression, his heart gave a leap. Now is not the time, he scolded himself and moved to shake Remus’ shoulder. 

Amber eyes flew open, a small smile spreading across Remus’ face. “Sit up a minute” Sirius said, almost breathlessly.

Remus obeyed and Sirius slotted in between the couch and his friend. He gently brought Remus’ head onto his lap by guiding his shoulder down. 

“Can you read to me?” Remus asked suddenly, giving Sirius a small heart attack. 

“Yeah, Yeah-“ Sirius nodded, opening the book to where it was dog-eared, and began reading.

Remus moved around a little so that his face was pressed against Sirius’ school jumper and his legs were ever so slightly bent in a way that didn’t cause too much pain. Feeling and hearing Remus’ laboured breathing as he manoeuvred himself to that position, Sirius gently rubbed the other boy’s shoulder.

Once settled comfortably, Remus’ breathing become more slowed and sleepy. Sirius read on, aloud, and played absentmindedly with tawny curls.

After a while, when Sirius was certain Remus had fallen asleep (snoring was a telltale sign), he closed the book and put it onto a little side table by the armrest of the couch. He grabbed a blanket that was swung over the back of the couch and put it soundlessly over the sleeping form of Remus. 

Then, tentatively, Sirius leaned down and placed a featherlight kiss on top of Remus’ head. 

_Oh I’m so in for it_

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr 
> 
> https://brain-seaweed.tumblr.com/post/645604292629282816/wolfstar-aches-pains-and-reading-aloud


End file.
